Scarred One
by WolfChild23
Summary: Killer never thought that anything interesting would happen on the island they were docked at. Although he never expected someone to beg to Kid about taking some scarred woma- holy shit what happened to you? Killer x OC (Rewriting)
1. Authors note (Sorry)

**Hey guys this is Wolf. So, I'm going to rewrite this story since it's very cringy in the beginning. So, I will keep the chapters up until I make a new chapter (hopefully today). It will be significantly different (for example they won't fall in love so fast.) and it won't start at Saboady since a lot of stories start like that, but Itami will still be an ex-slave. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been really depressed and suicidal these past months so I needed relief by various measures (I didn't take any drugs or alcohol so don't worry) Plus I've been having gender identity problems as well (my parents refuse to use he/him pronouns for me)**

 **Anyway, so yeah. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up either today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter One: Who the Fuck are You?

Chapter One:

Who the fuck are you?

 **So, here's the first rewritten chapter of Scarred One. Enjoy.**

 **Killer: Wolf owns his OCs and plot only. Oda owns everything else**

 **XXXXXX**

It was a surprisingly quiet day on the Kid Pirate's ship. Killer sat on a barrel, watching his crewmates lounge around as they had apparently finished all their chores. It wasn't like their captain was any better. Kid was busy chatting with Heat about what they were going to have for dinner. Oh well, it wasn't as if they had anything better to do. The next island was more than an hour away (according to the look out anyway). Killer lightly brushed his ridiculously long hair with his fingers, getting rid of some of the tangles.

 **Killer's POV:**

I was bored. So bored that I started to brush my hair with my freaking fingers. I sighed. We still had more than an hour to the next island where we can hopefully get some supplies, namely food and ammunition. I watched my fellow crewmates mess around the deck.

"You look bored out of your mind Killer." said Mitch. Mitch was one of the shipwrights. He had a black toque that he never took off covering his short black hair. His outfit consists of a leather jacket covering his torso and torn black jeans. He definitely was someone you would find at a rock concert.

"I can't wait until we get to the island. We can finally get some decent food for once." he said, sitting next to the barrel I'm sitting on.

"Well, to be fair, Heat's food isn't bad." I said, watching Kid grimacing since tonight we were having vegetable stir-fry with rice. Kid wasn't a huge picky eater and it's not like he doesn't like vegetables either (hell, his favorite food is stuffed cabbage rolls for crying out loud), but we did run out of meat last week so all we've had for the past week have been vegetables and rice so I did get how felt.

"Yeah, it's not bad, but I'm craving meat. That, and chocolate." Mitch said, laying down.

"What are you? A female on her period?"

"Eww! Don't even go there! This is why I'm not into women." Mitch said while sitting up, muttering the last bit. I chuckled quietly.

"Do me a favor and wake me up when we get to the island. Or when Kid does something stupid." I say, laying down on the deck.

"Will do. I'll wake you up when Kid falls into the ocean!" Mitch said, running towards Heat.

I laid there, pondering what we'll find on the island. With that thought, I fell asleep.

 **Timeskip 1 hour later (still Killer's POV):**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder as I woke up from my nap. I look through my mask and see Mitch looking at me with a frantic expression.

"Killer! Are you awake?! I can't really tell, but this is urgent! Kid fell into the ocean!" he said. I stood up and stared at him. He started to fidget under my gaze.

"Okay, he didn't fall into the ocean, but we are at the island!" he said, trying to sound happy. I sighed and hit him upside the head. He yelped then mumbled how he deserved that.

"Next time you wake me up, do it normally." I say, walking towards Kid. I vaguely heard Mitch say "Will do!"

As I approached Kid, I assumed that he already gave out the orders as most of the crew were getting off the ship, the exceptions being myself, Mitch, Kid, Rusty and the twins, Snitch and Spoctor. Rusty is our youngest and newest member. He has fluffy brown hair that covers his eyes and wears a white tank top with jeans. Snitch and Spoctor on the other hand both have half-shaved dark green hair, light green eyes, and many piercings on their face, although slightly different from each other per Kid's orders (they loved to do the "Who is who?" game a bit too much). They both had a piercing on the bridge of their nose, but that was the only matching one they had. Snitch had many ear piercings while Spoctor had two eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow.

"Hi Killer-san!" Rusty said as I approached them. Rusty definitely has an air of innocence that comes in handy when we try and use him as a hostage (he's acting of course).

"Hey Killer, we finally get to go to a bar." Snitch and Spoctor both said at the same time.

"We're getting information first, so drinks after." Kid growled as the twins whined about how strict the captain was. Kid, strict? Don't make me laugh.

We all got off the ship and heading inland towards the town. On the way, I looked at the docks and saw that our ship was the only one there.

 _Good, if there were other pirates here, I don't want to know what'll happen if they picked a fight with Kid._ I thought to myself.

On the way to the bar, I barely acknowledged the locals, but I did notice a woman looking at us with a weird expression then running towards a house, but that wasn't anything new. We were the Kid Pirates after all. I could tell Kid saw her as well, as he had a smirk on his face. Entering the bar, we were greeted with a mostly empty, but still has a few people, bar. I let Kid talk/intimidate the barman for information and looked at the occupants. There was an older man sitting by himself nursing a cup of what looked like whiskey, a group of men playing cards, a woman reading a book while her male companion was sketching, and a lone woman with a white owl perched on her shoulder drinking water. Wait, what?

 **No one's POV:**

Killer stared at the young woman sitting in the far corner. She had lavender colored hair that reached her shoulders, yellow green eyes, a red long sleeved shirt, and a dark purple skirt that reached her ankles. What shocked Killer the most, however, was the scars on her face. There was a large burn on her right cheek that also had what looked like two old vertical cuts, almost as though someone cut her even when she had a burn. On the opposite cheek, she had two horizontal scars as well. As Killer was observing the strange woman, her companion, the owl, noticed him staring and glared back with its piercing red eyes.

"Killer-san? Who are you looking at?" Rusty asked, curiously looking at where Killer was staring.

"Just some person." Killer said, finally looking away.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **So, sorry for the delay. It's been really bad for me lately. I hope you guys like the chapter. As you can maybe tell, I changed the appearances for a couple of my characters. If you guys want I can draw my characters and post it on DeviantArt, but I might not.**


	3. No Free Rides

No Free Rides

 **Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry, I've had some things going on**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Killer's POV:**

I really shouldn't be surprised to see a person with a pet owl. We're on the fucking Grand Line for god's sake. Ignoring Snitch's teasing, I watch as Kid manages to get information on the log pose and the best place to get food and ammunition.

"Ne~ Killer-san, can we go say hi to the cute girl over there?" Spoctor asked, looking over my shoulder towards the lavender haired woman. I internally sighed, these guys with women, honestly.

"Just be ready to go get supplies." I answered, slightly fed up since this happened at the last island we were at. Spoctor did a little fist bump and gestured Snitch to follow him. I shook my head as they headed to the table.

"They find anything interesting?" Kid asked, watching the twins walk away.

"Woman." I answered curtly. I watched Kid shake his head in amusement.

"Can't blame them, it's been awhile since any of us seen a decent looking woman." Kid said, smirking. I shook my head again.

 **No One's POV:**

The lavender haired woman and her owl companion watched as the two Kid Pirates approached their table. The owl puffed up threateningly as the men came too close for its liking, and the men stopped just before the table. The woman tilted her head slightly to the side, wondering why these men would want to approach her. She lightly petted her companion to calm it down, although the feathers went down, it continued to give the men a death glare.

Spoctor was amazed that someone could have an owl as a companion as he knew that birds of prey didn't make good pets, while Snitch began running theories as to how the woman got her scars. Realizing that they were both staring, Spoctor cleared his throat.

"Hi. My name is Spoctor and this is Snitch. We're twins, can you tell?" Spoctor said slightly jokingly, as this was the twin's way to greet people. The woman nodded slowly. A few moments passed in silence.

"Um… sorry to ask, but are you mute?" Snitch asked politely. You may say "they're pirates, they shouldn't be polite" well the twins were raised to be polite to others so deal with it.

The woman nodded, while her owl gave a raspy hoot.

"Oh fuck, sorry we didn't know!" the twins said at the same time with matching looks of panic, which caused the woman to smile for a second then back to her neutral face.

"Hey guys! We're leaving!" the fluffy haired boy called as he, the captain, and the first mate made their way to the exit. The twins jumped then rushed to their crewmates.

"Bye mystery lady!" Spoctor yelled as he left the bar, waving good-bye, which was returned.

The woman looked at her owl, which looked at her as well.

 _I hope we can meet them again._

 **Snitch's POV:**

"Oh my god she was so cute!" I gushed to Killer as me and my bro caught up to them. I noticed Captain look back at us for a second.

"I know right? She even smiled a bit!" Spoctor said, I swore I saw stars in his eyes, though I bet I look the same. I could tell Killer was going to ignore us since he never really seemed like the type of guy to fanboy over a girl, but eh, fanboys got to fan.

"The owl kind of freaked me out." I said to myself, shuddering at the memory of the red eyed owl.

"Yeah, what kind of owl was it anyway? It looked like a barn owl." Spoctor said, holding his chin between his finger and thumb, looking thoughtful. It did look like a barn owl, but it looked too pale.

"I think it was an albino owl, I mean it did have red eyes. I wonder how she tamed it. Birds of prey don't make very good pets."

"Did you catch her name?" Rusty asked, looking back at us with a tilt of his head. Captain nodded in agreement.

"No." Spoctor and I said at the same time. We could see the sweat drops that appeared on both their faces. Spoctor and I grinned at each other. As we were approaching a weapons shop, I heard hurried footsteps approaching us. I looked behind me (Spoctor doing the same) and saw a middle aged woman with a pained look pulling the cute girl from the bar by her arm (her owl was looking pissed off for some reason). She brushed past Spoctor, Rusty, and I and headed straight for the Captain.

"Uhh, that's not a good…" Rusty trailed off as the woman got closer to Captain, causing Killer to grab her arm. The girl from before yanked her arm from the other lady's grasp and walked backwards towards us.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you so soon." Spoctor said with a wink as the girl got to us. She looked at us and nodded, while her owl gave us a raspy screech. We introduced Rusty to her (poor guy got super flustered) and she looked towards the Captain and her female companion, who was talking to the Captain.

We really couldn't hear what they were saying, but words like "Take her" "Give you gold" and "Fuck" (that was from our Captain obviously) managed to reach us.

"Do you know what she's trying to do?" I asked. The girl looked down and nodded, and for a second I thought I saw her hair shimmer.

"Can we know what your name is?" Rusty asked shyly, we really need to introduce him to more girls like Jesus.

As the girl began to raise her hands, the other woman called out to her.

"Itami! Get over here!"

All three of us guys looked at her. Itami, huh? Itami sighed silently and made her way to the Captain, Killer, and the woman. Spoctor and I walked side-by-side to her, since who knew what kind of deal they made.

"You're gonna travel with them now. You better do as they say." The woman said aggressively to Itami, who nodded solemnly. I looked to the Captain and Killer. Killer looked tense, probably not happy about this, while Captain was looking kind of pleased.

"So, I heard you're an ex-slave? But you can defend yourself?" Captain asked. Jeez she's an ex-slave? That must be rough. She nodded her head. Captain's grin grew.

"Hope you don't faint at the sight of blood, cause you're gonna see a shit ton from now on." Captain laughed.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well, I'm hoping this rewrite is kinda better**


End file.
